La nuit de l'horreur
by mlle-houson
Summary: House a un plan pour gâcher la soirée d'halloween de son équipe et de sa chère patronne.Il demande l'aide de Wilson.Ce dernier accepte à une condition et House accepte. Comment les deux amis vont-ils s'y prendre? Houson slash what esle?


**La nuit de l'horreur:**

_**Titre:**_La nuit de l'horreur.

_**Auteur:**_Mlle-Houson mais soyons simple:ne m'appelez pas. Ou alors Beyond Girlthday en hommage à BB (Death note mais on s'éloigne).

_**Slash:**_Houson....What esle?Ils ne seront pas à proprement ensemble mais...En fait je sais pas ce qui va se passer mais il est évident qu'ils ne seront pas que des simples amis donc si vous êtes pas contents connaissez la sortie....

_**Disclamer:**_Rien est à moi je les avais commandés au Père Noël mais il ne m'as rien apporté alors je me venge u_:David Shore t'es mon Dieu mais mets Wilson et House ensemble et je chanterai tes louanges.

_**Situation dans le temps:**_On va dire...Entre la saison 4 et la saison 5 et que Wilson et House sont de nouveau les meilleurs copains du monde.

_**Un p'tit résumé:**_**C'est** Halloween ce soir...Et il semble que cette nuit ne va pas être de tout repos pour l'équipe du diagnosticien le plus tordu de ce monde par la faute de ce dernier et de son acolyte .Ni pour leur patronne.

_**Genre:**_Humour (bah oui faut bien rire),romance, de second degré.

_________________________________________________________________

**31 octobre:10h35:**

House soupira bruyamment pour montrer son agacement .Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était avec cette patiente et il avait déjà envie de la tuer .Un record!Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois je tombe sur des abrutis congénitaux?!-se disait-il .Lui Gregory House se devait de faire face à des crétins finis en séances de tortures aussi appelées consultations en langage médical alors qu'il était le meilleur diagnosticien .Même un gamin de 10ans saurait résoudre la plupart des « problèmes » de ces sois-disant malades .Pour sur ils sont malades .Mais dans leur tête seulement!Foutus hypocondriaques de malheurs .A force de regarder des séries médicales ça devait bien arriver mais quand même!

Patiente:Alors docteur?A votre avis c'est grave?Je vais mourir?

House:Oui vous savez on meurt tous un jour!

Patiente:Oh mon Dieu!

La patiente était une jeune fille d'environs 16 ou 17ans,était blonde et vraiment conne.

Patiente:C'est juste que...J'ai perdu énormément de sang et ça m'inquiète.

La blondinette semblait en effet avoir oublié l'une des règles les plus importantes lorsque les anglais sont apparus:ne jamais prendre d'aspirine!Mais cette grosse pomme en avait pris malgré tout et s'était étonnée de perdre abondamment du sang en cours de sport (de mieux en mieux!) et était aller aux urgences .Mais même si on avait réglé le problèmes,elle semblait croire qu'elle allait mourir.

House:Bon je vais le speech que votre mère aurait du vous faire la première fois que vous aviez eu vos règles:IL NE FAUT JAMAIS PRENDRE DE COAGULANTS DURANT VOS MENSTRUATIONS!

House avait hurlé tellement fort qu'au moins aucune autre conne dans le genre de la blondinette ne ferait la même erreur .Parce-que bon sang!C'était grave quoi .Mais il avait crié aussi tellement fort que la patiente éclata en sanglots .House la fit sortir et lui dit blasé:

House:D'ordinaire je suis pas de bonne humeur en face d'imbéciles dans votre genre mais quand ça atteint ce point là!Et je suis plus effrayant le jour d'halloween!

La jeune fille alla dans les bras d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui devait sans doute être la mère incompétente de la blondinette.

La mère:Vous êtes malade!!On devrait vous faire enfermé pour maltraitance sur patients!

House:Et vous on devrait vous faire enfermé pour incompétence maternelle!

**Dans un bureau en oncologie:**

Wilson soupira doucement .Il venait de recevoir les résultats des tests de son dernier patient -un fumeur invétéré- et il semblerait que ce dernier n'est guère respecter les consignes de sécurités de son médecin .En effet celui-ci lui avait vivement conseillé de modérer sa consommation de nicotine pour ne pas avoir de cancers et de prendre rendez-vous avec un oncologue .D'abord réticent il avait finalement accepté et Wilson lui avait également conseillé de s'arrêter .Il se souvenait que le patient était partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable et lui avait annoncé qu'ils racontaient tous n'importe quoi les médecins .Le jeune oncologue se demanda comment le patient allait réagir quand il lui apprendra qu'il a un cancer des poumons et qu'il était condamné car il avait agit beaucoup trop tard .

Soudain il sursauta .Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il avait complètement oublié le rendez-vous avec House à 10h50 .Mais ce dernier lui ne l'avait pas oublié .Tant mieux .Wilson savait qu'avec House au moins on ne s'emmerdait jamais.

House:Salut Jimmy!Alors t'as pas la conscience tranquille en quoi?

Wilson:Salut House .Non je...

House:Fait voir.

Sans même attendre la réponse de son confrère il prit la feuille qui l'intéressait.

House:Wow...Beau cancer...Environs 3mois à vivre et à près il aura retenue la leçon.

Wilson:Oui mais il ne pourra jamais la mettre en pratique.

House:Bien fait pour lui.

Wilson:Oui malheureusement...

House:Bon sinon notre plan?

Wilson:(sourire)Il tient toujours.

House:J'ai hâte!!On va s'éclater.

Wilson:Oui je crois bien.

House:Tout est prêt?

Wilson:Juste un truc à régler.

House:On ira le régler à la pause déjeuner?

Wilson:Yep!

Les deux amis se firent un sourire que seuls eux pouvaient sans doute décrire.

**12h00:**

House rejoignit Wilson sur le balcon de ce dernier.

House:On y va?

Wilson hocha la tête pour dire oui .Ils s'en allèrent dans la direction prévue qui était à l'opposée de la cafétéria.

Foreman se dirigeait vers la cafétéria main dans la main avec N°13 et ils rejoignirent Chase,Cameron,Taub et Kutner.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'absence du duo de choc de l'hôpital:House et Wilson .Duo de choc c'était en effet le moins que l'on ne puisse dire!James Wilson,un homme plus que charmant et gentil avec tout le monde en particulier ces patients était le meilleur ami de l'incontrôlable ,le cynique,le malpoli,le cinglé Gregory House .Ces deux-là pour sûr ils n'étaient pourtant pas fait pour s'entendre tant ils différaient l'un de l'autre .Ce qui fait que beaucoup de personnes avaient déjà tenté de dissuader l'oncologue de rester avec House sans succès car Wilson semblait adoré la compagnie du meilleur diagnosticien même si celui-ci avait vraiment un caractère de merde pour reprendre les termes de ces personnes .Mais les anciens et actuels collaborateurs de l'irascible House étaient à des lieux à lui .En effet ils discutaient de leur projet commun de cette nuit .Ils avaient prévus de regarder le film que l'hôpital passait pour ses employés .Peu de personnes avaient répondus à l'invitation car tous avaient une famille avec des enfants qui n'attendaient que leurs parents qui rentrent du travail pour aller fêter cette tradition d'halloween qui consistait bêtement à se rendre chez amis et voisins pour mendier quelques misérables bonbons .Mais eux avaient dit oui car le film était très intéressant d'après les critiques à la fois drôle,horrible et tout public .Cuddy y serait bien sûr .Ils étaient donc excités comme les gosses précédemment cités mais pour une toute autre raison .Ils savaient d'autant plus que House ne serait pas là par conséquent ils étaient sûrs que l'hôpital serait le seul endroit où le médecin complètement barge ne pourrait les emmerder comme l'année dernière .Année durant laquelle ils avaient bien faillis mourir de peur à plusieurs reprises lors d'halloween tout ça à cause de l'esprit tordu de leur boss.

**Dans le bureau de House:18h00:**

House attendait Wilson pour commencer le plan .Il sourit d'un sourire qui chez lui ne signifiait rien de bon .Foreman le remarqua et alla voir son patron tant adoré et lui demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix tandis que les autres attendaient fébrilement la question de leur collègue et la réponse de leur chef .

Foreman:Euh House...

House:(reprenant son ton désagréable et cessant de sourire)Quoi?

Foreman:J'espère que vous n'allez pas nous faire de mauvaises blagues comme l'année dernière.

House:(air faussement choqué)Comment pouvez-vous pensez ça?Je suis trop gentil pour ça!

Foreman:Bien sûr.

House:Et puis contrairement à ce que vous pouvez pensez le monde -en particulier..MOI!- ne tourne pas uniquement auprès de vous.

Foreman:Oui mais...

House:(remarquant Wilson)Arrêtez la parano Foreman c'est mauvais pour la santé.

Avant que son employé puisse répliquer il s'en alla sans attendre autre réactions de la part du reste de son équipe et alla rejoindre Wilson .

**Devant l'entrée du Princeton Plainsboro:18h10:**

House:Bon on va chez moi ou chez toi?

Wilson:J'habite dans un hôtel actuellement alors chez toi serait mieux.

House:Exactement en plus mon appartement est tellement chaleureux!

Wilson:(ironiquement)Justement.

House:Ça va être génial!

Wilson:Oui mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi à me convaincre!

House:Bah attends t'as vu ce que je t'ai promis aussi si tu acceptais?

Wilson:Oui.

House:Bon on y va avec ma moto?

Wilson:T'es malade?!Or de question que je monte sur cet engin de malheur!

House:Faut bien qu'on parte ensemble et avec MON véhicule si tu veux que ça marche.

Wilson:Bon d'accord mais tu fais doucement ok?

Sur ce,ils partirent à bord de l' « engin de la mort » comme Wilson le disait si bien.

**Dans une salle avec une grande télévision à l'hôpital:20h30:**

Foreman:Combien de temps dure le film au fait?

Cuddy:1h30 environs.

Kutner:Il n'est pas trop effrayant j'espère?

Cuddy:Non ne vous en faite pas .A moins que _quelqu'un_ n'est remplacé le film prévu par un film nettement plus gore et angoissant tout va bien!

N°13:Si House serait venu je n'aurais pas eu la conscience tranquille car il aurait bien était capable de faire ça!

Taub:Ça c'est sur!

**Chez House:22h35:**

….:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Wilson s'époumonait comme jamais .House était peut-être infirme mais il était drôlement fortiche!Wilson avait la trouille et pourtant s'amusait comme un fou avec son meilleur ami .Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient deux gamins de 10ans .

…..:Mouhahahahahahahahhahahaahahaha!!

House quand à lui riait comme un gros sadique qui prenait un malin plaisir à terrifier le pauvre oncologue .

**Dans la salle de l'hôpital le film semble être (enfin) finit:23h00:**

Kutner:(tremblant et pâle)Vous...Vous aviez dit qu'il n'était pas effrayant!Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand le gars s'est jeté sur son ami et a commencé à l'éventrer et manger ses intestins et que le gars était encore vivant et hurlait à l'aide!

Cuddy:Je..Ce n'était pourtant pas le film prévu!

Foreman:Oui je doute que vous soyez assez sadique et malade pour...

Ils ouvrirent tous de grands yeux surpris qui disaient la même chose:_House a encore fait des siennes!!_

Cuddy:Il va me le payer!

Foreman:On vient avec vous!

Taub,Kutner,N°13,Chase et Cameron:Oui!

**Chez House:23h25:**

Foreman:Bon c'est partit!

Ils se rendirent à la porte du diagnosticien et alors que Cuddy s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte de ce dernier ils entendirent des cris qui provenaient de l'appartement de celui-ci:

….:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Non House laisse moi!!!Au secours!!!

…..:Tu vas crever Wilson!

Allons bon .Que se passait-il encore?Si ils n'avaient pas vu ce film ils n'auraient pas pensés qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas très catholique chez le médecin à la patte folle.

Mais ce fut Kutner qui brisa le silence:

Kutner:Vous..Vous croyez que House est entrain de tuer Wilson?

Cuddy:Kutner vous êtes trop impressionable.

Cameron:Il a raison!Et si le film était une sorte d'avertissement?

Chase:Oui mais pourquoi ils nous préviendraient?

Foreman:Parce-qu'il est cinglé!

Taub:Essayons de rester calme d'accord?

N°13:Oui.

Un ange passe.

Kutner:On va tous mourir!!!!!

Il se jeta dans les bras de Taub sans même sans rendre compte .Décidément!

Foreman:Je...Je me souviens que House ne ferme jamais sa porte.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais pour la preimère fois de sa vie elle était fermé à clé.

Dans l'appartement les cris retentirent:

…..:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pitié House!!!!!!

Ils entendirent une respiration saccadée,rapide comme quelqu'un qu'on...Étranglerait!

N°13:On fait quoi?House est à moitié cinglé il est sûrement entrain de tuer Wilson et si on ne fait rien...

Cameron:On appelle la police!

Chase:Faut pas exagérer non plus.

Cuddy:Je pense que c'est une bonne idée .House a visiblement perdu l'esprit et...Comment était-il aujourd'hui?

Foreman:Aussi chiant que d'habitude.

Cuddy:Oui mais a-t-il fait quelque chose qui ne soit pas dans ses habitudes?

Kutner:Il a fait ses consultations sans que vous ne lui demandiez je crois?

Cuddy:Maintenant que vous me le rappelez oui .Mais pour tout vous dire j'ai pensé qu'il était défoncé donc je n'ai rien dis.

Taub:C'est également possible qu'il soit aussi défoncé.

Cameron:Bon c'est décidé j'appelle la police!

Chase:Dans ce cas on ferait mieux d'appeler une ambulance aussi au cas où Wilson serait encore vivant et qu'il faille le transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Cuddy:Non attendez je crois qu'on n'a pas assez réfléchit.

Mais le cri que poussa Wilson lui donna raison:

Wilson:Aidez-moi!!!!!!!

De là où ils étaient ils pouvaient entendre House rigoler comme un psychopathe .De nouveau ils entendent la respiration saccadée et inquiétante de Wilson.

Cuddy:Bon c'est d'accord .

Kutner:Ça se passe comme dans le film!

Foreman:Normal c'était un avertissement!

Cuddy:Cameron vous appelez la police moi j'appelle une ambulance.

Cameron:(au téléphone)A...Allô police?Je m'appelle Allison Cameron et je...vous téléphone pour vous signaler une agression!Non un meurtre!

Elle explique la situation et le policier lui demande l'adresse et lui dit qu'ils arrivent.

Pendant ce temps Cuddy avait appelé l'ambulance et comme la police ils arrivaient .Les forces de l'ordre arrivèrent en même temps que l'ambulance de Princeton Plainsboro.

Policier 1:Bien reculez vous nous allons enfoncer la porte!

A cet instant la respiration saccadée reprit de plus belle comme étant apparemment son dernier souffle .Ils défoncèrent la porte et le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent avec les ambulanciers et l'équipe et la patronne de House les scotcha sur place:en effet il ne voyait que House qui semblait avoir des problèmes pour respirer normalement .Ils comprirent alors que la respiration saccadée n'était pas celle de Wilson mais celle de House!Ce dernier était pâle,assit et essayait de retrouver son souffle .Cuddy leur ayant dit de faire tout de même attention à House car il était handicapé ils surent que l'homme qui respirait avec difficultés et qui avait une canne dans une main était l'assassin.

Plus loin ils virent un corps étendu,inerte et couvert de sang.

Policier 2:(pointant un flingue sur House)Debout les mains en l'air et...Et ne bougez pas!

Justement House ne bougea pas,il resta assis sur son cul pour être polie .La personne qui bougea était celle qu'on croyait morte.

En effet Wilson venait de se lever et se précipita sur House avec un inhalateur dans la main qu'il tendit à House .House s'en servit et respira de nouveau normalement .Wilson avait une main sur l'épaule de son compère quand il leva la tête .Devant lui se trouver un ramassis de personnes avec des yeux grands ouverts tout comme leur bouche d'ailleurs .Ils les regardaient comme si ils étaient des extra-terrestre venus sur Terre .Il y avait environs 5policiers qui étaient les plus avancés dont un avait toujours son pistolet braqué sur House,derrière eux 3ambulanciers et tout juste devant l'entrée de la porte se tenaient encore plus ahuris que les autres personnes susmentionnées Cuddy,Foreman,N°13,Chase,Cameron,Taub et Kutner .

Wilson:Euh...Vous désirez quelque chose?

House:Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un qui se faisait une crise d'asthme?

Policier 1:Bon les gars on peut rentrer je crois .Et désolés pour la porte nous vous paierons les réparations .(se tournant vers les signaleurs)Quand à vous la prochaine fois assurez vous que la personne est vraiment entrain de mourir .

Ambulancier 3:Oui pareil pour nous .

Policier 2:Euh si vous voulez mon avis à halloween prochain ne regardez pas trop de films d'horreur.

House:Pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe?

L'appartement était dans un désordre impressionnable .Il y avait des coussins par terre,tout était renversés et quand au propriétaire et son compère ce n'était guère mieux .House avait la chemise a moitié débraillée,les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'a l'habitude et Wilson n'avait plus que des lambeaux en guise de chemise .Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le lit de House .Cuddy et les autres leur avaient racontés l'origine de cette histoire .Au fur et à mesure ils semblaient avoir de plus en plus de mal à ne pas rire .Mais à la fin de l'histoire ils craquèrent:morts de rires,ils pouvaient à peine respirer et se tordaient dans tous les sens tellement les secousses étaient fortes .Si Wilson essayait un maximum de rire discrètement (façon de parler) House lui ne se retenait pas .Les autres personnes se tenaient droit ,rouges de honte ils regardaient le sol .Lorsque Kutner lança un « _Mais c'est pas drôle!On croyait vraiment que vous essayiez de tuer Wilson » _les acheva .Ils n'en pouvaient plus de rigoler mais la situation était tellement comique qu'ils ne pouvaient résister .Ils leur fallut environs 20 bonnes minutes pour se calmer .

House:Ouah ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas ris comme ça!

Wilson:Pareil pour moi!

House:En tout cas je me demande ce que les autres personnes de l'hôpital pourrait bien penser de ce grabuge …

Cuddy:Vous n'allez quand même pas nous faire du chantage?

House:Vous lisez dans mes pensées Cuddy!

Wilson:On a déjà obtenu le silence des 3 ambulanciers il ne vous manque plus que le nôtre pour être rassérénés .

House:J'aurai pas pu dire mieux .

Wilson:Alors?

House:Pendant deux semaines vous ferez absolument tout ce qu'on vous dira sans poser de résistance.

Wilson:Deux semaines c'est tout .

House:Deux semaines c'est bien 20jours non?

Wilson:T'es sûr?Je croyais que c'était 25jours?

House:Non je me souviens c'est 30jours...

Kutner:Meuh non!C'est 14jours!

Foreman:C'est de l'humour Kutner.

House:Oui mais ce sera vraiment 30jours.

Les deux amis sourirent avec cynisme en voyant la tête de leurs collègues ou patronnes se décomposées .

Une fois les fous partit,House résuma tout:

House:Quand je pense qu'ils ont prit tes cris pour de la réalité!

Wilson:Oui mais tu me faisais peur avec tes coussins et quand tu coursais -enfin façon de parler- avec ton air machiavélique .

House:Et quand j'ai eu mes crises d'asthmes à cause de l'effort ils on crut que c'était parce-que je t'étouffait!Excellent!Heureusement que j'en ai eues mine de rien!

Wilson:Oui mais tu aurais pu faire attention tes crises d'asthmes n'arrive peut-être pas souvent mais quand elles sont là elles sont assez violentes .

House:Bof...On s'est quand même bien amusés!

Wilson:Oui!Je ne pensais pas que ce plan marcherait aussi bien!

House:Tu parles du fait qu'on ai remplacé le film,copié le scénario en étant sûrs qu'ils viendraient chez moi pour m'engueuler et qu'ils se mettent à flipper?

Wilson:Oui!Mais je pensais pas qu'ils allaient appeler les flics!

House:Sur...Moi je pensais qu'ils allaient justes assistés impuissants,que le lendemain tu ne serais pas venu pendant une semaine après quoi tu serais revenu et là c'est sûr ils auraient étaient bons pour l'asile!

Wilson:Oui mais la tournure en vrai était pas mal aussi!

House:Tu l'as dis!

Wilson:Maintenant que je t'ai aidé pour ton plan...

House:(sourire)Oui .Tu mérites la promesse.

Sur ce,House embrassa Wilson et tout deux commencèrent à se déshabiller .Avant de continuer House dit à Wilson:

House:Je suis content que tu m'es imposé cette condition .

Wilson:Le fait qu'on couche ensemble en échange?Oui je m'en doutais .Tu m'aimes toi aussi?

House:(embrassant Wilson)A ton avis?

_________________________________________________

_**Voilà première fiction sur O_o. Pardonnez cette horreur elle m'est venue à 2h00 du matin alors que je venais juste de me mettre au lit .J'ai attendu mon réveil et j'ai commencé de suite .Donc c'est à dire qu'a 15h00 de l'après-midi je la commence et le lendemain soir à 2h12 je la finie...Les vacances c'est génial.**_

_**Please laissez une review pour la dinde que je suis... **_


End file.
